An arrangement in which vehicle body stiffness is enhanced by connecting, by means of a tunnel top reinforcement disposed in the fore-and-aft direction along an upper face of a center tunnel, a dash cross member that is disposed in the vehicle width direction along the upper end of a dash panel lower and connects rear ends of left and right front side frames, and a rear cross member that is disposed in the vehicle width direction in a vehicle body rear part is known from Patent Document 1 below.
Furthermore, an arrangement in which a steering hanger that is disposed in the vehicle width direction to the rear of a dash panel lower and supports a steering column is reinforced by connecting it to the upper end of a stay member rising from a tunnel reinforcement that reinforces a center tunnel is known from Patent Document 2 below.
Moreover, an arrangement in which an inner framework member is disposed between a front panel and a rear panel forming a dash panel lower connected to the front end of a center tunnel and the front ends of left and right front pillar lowers, and a collision load input from a front side frame into the dash panel lower is absorbed by transmitting it to the center tunnel and the left and right front pillar lowers is known from Patent Document 3 below.
Furthermore, an arrangement in which a cross member (steering hanger) disposed along the vehicle width direction on the reverse face side of an instrument panel of an automobile is formed from a pipe-shaped base frame made of a fiber-reinforced resin and a pipe-shaped reinforcing frame made of a fiber-reinforced resin covering the outer periphery on one end side, in the vehicle width direction, of the base frame, and a bracket for fixing a vehicle body and a bracket for supporting a column shaft (steering column) are formed integrally with the reinforcing frame using a fiber-reinforced resin is known from Patent Document 4 below.